Dear Diary
by So-Cliche-It-Hurts
Summary: Because let's face it, that's all this is going to be. This is where I confess my thoughts, think things through, and practice my grammar. I am going to tell you the most original story ever. The story of a teenage girl who feels like she doesn't fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Because let's face it, that's all this is going to be. I can imagine posting this somewhere but, really, I don't think I'm that secure. But, I'm going to write (type, whatever, you get the gist) as if I'm talking to people. It helps, probably. This is where I confess my thoughts, think things through, and practice my grammar. I am going to tell you the most original story ever. The story of a teenage girl who feels like she doesn't fit in.

Let's start with some just out-right confessions and seemingly-deep ideas, which everyone has heard at least thirty times. Why thirty? Because that's a cool number. Anyway, first confession: I'm pretty sure I'm selfish and lazy, and I don't know how to deal with that. You see it in movies and read it in books, how the hero is selfless and brave. How is that supposed to make us feel? Yeah, we have a little more faith in humanity but it makes us (meaning me, I won't put words in your imaginary mouth) feel like crap and like we could never measure up. But, yeah, the explosions are always cool.

Second confession: I still try to find the best way to fit in while standing out. I try humor now and then, and let me tell you, I get chuckles at best. I'm the classic kid with a sister that's pretty and popular, so throw in a little more insecurity. I try to be pretty smart, but then that whole lazy thing comes into play. I worry about coming off as desperate, yet, I gotta try. I kinda suck at social things because of my childhood friends, but that's a whole other can of worms. To show my awkward social skills, I once had to write a haiku. I was unable to think of a topic that would be cool, so I chose to write about worms. I mean, hey, I was a kid who thought it was cool to be the only girl not scared to pick up worms.

Which leads me to confession three (which is related to confession two): I want to be the girl who breaks all the stereotypes and yet I want to be something accepted. Being brave at bugs (not with, you never work with them) and not needing help to carry things is kinda awesome, but then guys figure they'll go to the girl that actually needs help. Okay, that was a short confession.

Confession four: I'm pretty sure I'm a little crazy. I know what you're thinking, (but not in that weird way that I think I can read your mind, not that crazy) everyone thinks they're different from everyone else and while that is true, I might have proof. There is a girl in my grade who is kind of weird in stuff she says or does. Don't get me wrong, she is a friend, but she never quite fit in. So one day after observing me yelling at my physics homework (it thought it was difficult) she turned to me and said, "You know, I think you're a little crazy." While it seems very on the nose, it still kind of hit that I guess she was kind of right.

I'm tired of confessions for now; I guess I'll write more later. You know (you really don't, but I'll pretend) I might as well post this.

Fun Fact About Me: No one ever came up with something to say when someone coughs, so I just say congratulations, because who knows, maybe they just stopped choking or something.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to post my story. I mean, if you're reading the second chapter, then I guess you know that. I don't want to confess anything right now. I am running on no sleep and M&Ms ( I hate running) so I figured it would be a good time to get to know me, the basics.

Okay, there is regular basic stuff and my kind of basic stuff. I mean, you're not going to find out much about a person from their favorite color (orange by the way) or favorite food (tomatoes). You need to get to the stuff that shows who they really are, so-

Between dying of cold or dying of heat: cold, every time

Favorite side: right (I never trust the left)

Best way to freak someone out: casually mention how to hide a body

Pet Peeve: Not being able to defend my view of something (you don't have to agree, you just have to listen)

Favorite long number: 248,652

So, cool. Yeah, I'm tired and stuff randomly pops up and all I can think of is how freaky dinosaurs are. I mean, thank goodness they aren't still around because I would probably faint. They're freaky. So now I'm going to state random things I have found to be true:

It's okay to have those random moments where you just want to hit someone/something. You don't have to be angry or upset, you can just turn and look at someone and think what it would be like to hit them. We've all been there.

I have a favorite quote by Robert Frost. "In three words I can sum up everything I know about life: It Goes On." I love this quote because it is something to aim for. I would love to have the ability to be embarrassed and be able to think, "oh well, tomorrow's another day." This never happens, but I can hope.

Computers hate me. Oh, sure. We respect each other enough to know what each of us allows. I can type and do small things on the internet, but if I try anything more, you can bet my computer will crash. I'm not saying technology will take over the world or anything, I just think we should be wary and know our limits.

I am a procrastinator. Right now I have three assignments due in eight hours that I somehow have to fit in with a night's sleep and I'm here typing. Yeah, my self-control really sucks. I've turned in assignments late before, but that just doesn't seem to stop me. Whatever, I'll figure it out.

It's late, I'm tired, yet I feel a confession coming. Confession 5: I think I'm better than a lot of people. That one kinda hurts. I can think to myself how they get better grades; they pay more attention, or are nicer. Yet, some part of my brain says, you are still so much better than them, you are above them. I don't like feeling this way, but I can't help it.

Wow, I know I told myself this would be a diary, but I guess I really didn't believe it. Well, I guessed I just showed myself what happens when I put my mind to something. So, I guess I'm done for now, my brain feels like it's melting (not in the funny way) and I'm tired.

Parting Fact About Me: I went through a phase where I only sneezed on my sister's left elbow. Not on purpose, it just sorta happened. I got over it.


End file.
